Rebirth
by chocoyum4
Summary: Rebirth- a renewed existence, activity, or growth. I suppose you could say that's what happened when Draco and I became mates. The already reborn Wizarding world was reborn again. Veela: Draco, Gypsy: Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

***Notes: -I changed Draco's birthday to fit with the story. **

**-Everyone has been required to repeat the previous year, and there is a larger first year class to make up for the new students. **

**-I know almost all of my facts on Gypsies are wrong. I am using myths and things I've made up to go along with the story. If one of the Rom/Roma people is reading please do not be offended. I did my research so I know my facts are wrong. **

**-Also, for the future, I've taken bits and pieces of several versions of Phoenix mythology and I have made up a bit of my own.**

**Summary:**** Rebirth- a renewed existence, activity, or growth. I suppose you could say that's what happened when Draco and I became mates. The already reborn Wizarding world was reborn again. Veela: Draco, Gypsy: Hermione**

**Chapter 1**

I sighed and blew a lock of curly hair out of my face. The date was January 5th of my seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School would begin once more when the students finished returning at the end of the week. I was in the library trying to get ahead on my studies and finish my last essay, but I was feeling restless.

I knew that my mate was nearby, and that he was close to the age when his powers would manifest, but had not yet turned eighteen. I was already eighteen so if he had been a Muggle Gypsy, Muggle, or Wizard then I would have already found him. This led me to believe that he was Veela, Wizard Gypsy, Vampire, or Werewolf. I didn't think that there was anyone at Hogwarts that was born with the Werewolf trait, but I had my suspicions about one student being a Vampire, and a few being Veela's.

If I had to choose one, I'd be hoping for a Wizard Gypsy. I had a suspicion that Seamus was an Irish Gypsy as I had thought I'd seen him at one of the yearly camp meetings, and he was showing signs of having a magical being origin. He could just as easily have been part Faye, but that was a whole other category. One thing I knew for sure though was that the worst possible pairing would be with a Veela. I don't know what I'd do if that were to happen or how we'd keep both our magical being's status quiet.

As of this moment, only three people at Hogwarts knew that I was a Gypsy. My Head of House and Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, Susan Bones who was from the same camp as I was, and a fourth year named Lilith McGregor who was also from my camp. Professors Snape, and Dumbledore had known when they were alive, but my secret was now safe with their portraits.

The reason for my secrecy was because Gypsies weren't always accepted into society. So if we decided to go to school outside of our community then our identity was kept quiet. Not even Harry and Ron knew what I was. Gypsies, although technically not completely human, were never studied in Care of Magical Creatures or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Our race was generally overlooked in both the Muggle and Magical world. Not many people knew of our existence or if they did, couldn't care enough to learn about us. It's funny that out of the five humanesque creatures, Centaurs, Vampires, Werewolves, Veelas, and Gypsies, Gypsies are the most human and also the most hated.

Gypsies are exceptional Seers and Healers. It's why most are usually seen working in hospitals, but because of our Seer origin it makes us good gamblers, especially if we have the Sight. Gypsies are also sensual creatures, not unlike that of the Veela. We are also known to obtain certain other characteristics of our patron mythological creature, the Phoenix, when we are distressed, our mate is in danger, or we have use or control of our powers.

The largest Gypsy community in England consists of both magical Gypsies and Muggle Gypsies. Both my grandfathers and father were Elders in our camp. Both my father and my mother were Muggle Gypsies, but my grandfather on my mother's side and grandmother on my father's side were wizards. For all intents and purposes I was a Muggleborn, but I had known about wizardry my entire life.

Most Gypsies either attended school at the camp or went to Beauxbatons, where they were slightly more accepted. Susan and I had opted to attend Hogwarts. I was glad we had.

Suddenly I felt a strong urge to leave the library and a burst of excitement shot through me before instinct took over. This was it. My mate had finally turned eighteen and his powers were manifesting. My instincts quickly took over and I ran out of the library, leaving my books behind, completely forgotten. My mate's presence was calling me.

I ran through the halls and down stairs, the coherent part of my brain acknowledged that I was heading in the direction of the dungeons. It was too clouded with the need to get to my mate to register what that could possibly mean. I was close, I could feel it. I could also feel him searching for me. His emotions coursed through my body, and they were desperate.

Finally I reached the corridor that held the stairs leading down to the dungeons and stopped. My heart beat wildly, but my body and mind were finally at peace. I had found him.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows by the stairs and his arms automatically reached out and pulled me into his embrace. At the contact my heart went wild and sparks practically burst from my skin. I looked up into Draco's eyes. "It's you," we said at the exact same time.

**I'm back! =D Miss me? =) I'm sooo excited for this story, like you seriously have no idea. So hello to old friends and hello to new! =) Please let me know what you thought of the first chapter =) and the second will be up tomorrow =) After that updates will return to Friday's around 7 as per my usual. Let me know what you think so far! And if you have any questions let me know and I'll either tell you if they'll be answered in the story or I'll answer them myself =) Thoughts please =) I really, really want to hear what y'all have to say =) Also, tomorrow I'll give y'all a little life update I guess since I've been gone for so long =) BTW has anyone been watching the Lizzie Bennet Diaries on YouTube? If so let me know! Thanks so much for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovlies! =) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter =) and as promised here is the second one! =) Before we get to it though I'm going to give y'all a little life update, so if you don't care then I'll see you at the bottom, but if you do here goes haha =) **

**When I last left y'all it was in the middle of the soccer season and sadly my team did not make it to state =( we didn't even make playoffs =( I also hurt my knee so I'm out of commission for a little while =P I have something called petela femoral pain syndrome =P is no bueno I've also been reaquainted with the Friendzone if you know what I mean. Yeah... forever alone and all that haha School is going pretty well =) I've toured a couple colleges and I think I've chosen mine =) I want to be a nurse so... yeah =) Life is pretty decent right now =) So without further ado, I give you chapter two! (heehee I rhymed =))**

**Chapter 2**

I took a deep breath, memorizing my mate's scent. My mind cleared now that I was in the arms of my mate and I was able to think straight. I was standing in the middle of the corridor that lead down to the dungeons. My mate smelled of expensive cologne, sandalwood, and parchment. My mate had piercing silver eyes, and striking, pale blond hair. My mate was Draco Malfoy.

Admittedly we had gotten along better this year than any other, but I didn't want my mate to be him! He was arrogant, snobby, despicable, and a Veela! The only comfort I took in the fact that he was my mate was that I was sure he didn't want me to be his mate.

"So," Draco cleared his throat, "you're my mate."

I nodded, not wanting to leave his embrace, yet wanting to want to leave his embrace, "And you're mine."

"I suppose we should alert McGonagall and our parents then?"

"I suppose so."

"To do that you're going to have to let go of me," Draco smirked and my cheeks heated.

"I can't let go of you until you do the same to me," I replied and watched as Draco's smirk faded.

"Very well then," Draco broke our embrace and then grabbed my hand and together we walked to McGonagall's office.

_It could be worse;_ I thought on my way there, _it could be someone like Goyle. At least I know I can at least have intelligent conversation with Draco Malfoy, and maybe one day we could grow to love each other as people and not just as mates._

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked quite suddenly.

"Oh, just about the upcoming Potions exam," I fibbed.

Draco stopped walked and jerked my arm until I stood facing him, "Don't lie to me," he growled.

"What?" I asked startled.

"I said, don't lie to me Hermione. Don't start our relationship off on a lie. If we're going to be mates and actually get along then we have to be honest with each other. Now, what were you thinking about?"

Properly chastised, I looked down at our entwined hands, "I was thinking about how even though I wouldn't have chosen you as my mate, that I'm glad it's you and not someone like Ron or Goyle. I know that no matter how much we'll argue and not get along that you won't hurt me, at least not on purpose."

"Oh Hermione," Draco tugged me into a hug, "I'd never intentionally hurt you. Not now. Not since fifth year. I'm rather glad it's you and not Pansy or Millicent. At least I know that I'll have intelligent conversation to look forward to when we're alone."

I grinned up at him, "Maybe this won't be so bad."

Draco gave me a dazzling smile and kissed the top of my head. My entire body tingled at the contact. "Maybe," he said and we continued on our way.

I gave the password to the Headmasters office to the gargoyle and Draco and I rode up silently, hands still entwined. Draco knocked on the door. "Enter," Professor McGonagall called.

We pushed the door open and McGonagall smiled warmly at us, "I expected I'd see you both in my office soon. May I assume this meeting is to inform me that you two are mates?" We nodded and McGonagall smiled warmly as did several of the portraits.

"Told you so," the portrait of Professor Dumbledore said, smiling smugly at both McGonagall and the portrait of Professor Snape.

"Yes, yes, yes," Professor Snape said, cutting into Dumbledore's gloating, "We all know how you predicted Mr. Malfoy's Veela mate to be Miss Granger and Miss Granger's Gypsy mate to be Mr. Malfoy. It was apparently evident since the moment they stepped into the school. Blah. Blah. Blah."

Dumbledore crossed his arms and hmphed at the cranky ex-professor, "There's no need to be so rude Severus. Can't you just be happy for them? They're going to change the Wizarding world after all."

"Albus!" McGonagall said glancing at Draco and me, "Hush!"

"Oh please Minerva. They have a right to know. They're finally mated after all." McGonagall glared at Dumbledore. "There's been a prophecy!" Dumbledore announced.

I groaned quietly. Hadn't we already changed the Wizarding world enough already? What more was there for us to do?

"I know exactly what you're thinking Miss Granger," Dumbledore said smiling, "And there is still much change to be had. The Wizarding world must keep evolving! This change, I assure you, will not be as taxing as the second Great Wizarding War. You may even find you enjoy this way of change!" I scoffed quietly, but the professor continued on, "Now my dear, you have your third cousin twice removed to thank for this prophecy."

"Trelawney?" I asked, "You can't be serious Professor! She's a joke! She's not even a full Seer!"

"Tut tut Miss Granger. I would have thought that in private you'd have much more respect for Sybill." Draco looked around with a very confused expression on his face. Dumbledore caught on, "Forgive me Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure that Miss Granger will explain all to you very soon. And yes Miss Granger, Sybill Trelawney made a prophecy about you and Mr. Malfoy uniting. Something about the Phoenix being whole I presume? As I'm sure you know there hasn't been a Veela Gypsy union in decades. I am very eager to see how this plays out."

"Sir, Sybill Trelawney did not make that prophecy. Prophecies can be repeated if they are not fulfilled and/or the person or persons it is about have finally been born or are about to fulfill it." Dumbledore just grinned smugly at me.

"Then who did?"

"My great, great grandmother almost two hundred years ago. That prophecy has been placed upon every Gypsy Veela union since it was made and all have been wrong. What exactly makes you believe that the prophecy is about me and Draco?" Professor Dumbledore remained silent, yet steadfast in his belief. I sighed, closing my eyes and leaned against my mate for support.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Well, now that that's settled, I suppose you two should be getting your own dorm. As you know, neither of you will be able to be separate for very long until you mate. On behalf of the board I ask you to wait and preform the mating ceremonies when you are out of school. This is to prevent a pregnancy from Miss Granger while she is still studying and to maintain a fragile belief that things like that do not go on in these halls. Since Albus has been predicting your mating for years there is already a dorm ready for you. If you'll follow me please."

Draco and I waved to Dumbledore and Snape before following McGonagall out of her office. She led us down to the fifth floor and up to a statue of a Phoenix coming up out of the ashes. _How fitting_, I thought as she asked us to pick a password. After a short discussion we both decided on 'transformation', as it symbolized the statue, ourselves, and our relationship. McGonagall thought it very fitting and that Dumbledore would be thrilled when he heard our password.

Once the password was set, the Phoenix burst from its ashes into the air, revealing a door underneath its hovering body and the ashes fell into steps leading down a couple feet to the bottom of the door. McGonagall bid us good day and said that the House Elves would collect our luggage from the separate Head dorms and leave it in our new common room. We nodded and stepped through the dark, almost black, wooden door.

We stepped down the stairs and through the door to find a cozy, circular common room. A fire was already roaring against a wall to my right, and two dark brown leather chairs sat on either side of a dark brown leather couch, all three facing the fire. Two small tables stood between the couch and chairs, and under all of it was a silver colored rug, with a gold colored pattern woven into it. Red and green accents pulled the entire room together.

Opposite the fireplace was a small kitchen with a two person table with two chairs sitting in an alcove with a window off to the left of the counter. The kitchen included a small fridge, freezer, oven, stove, sink, and counter with cupboards above the counter and sink. All in all the common room appealed greatly to the two mates.

To the right of the kitchen was an open door, which looked like it led into a bedroom, and to the left of the lounge space was a large portrait of the founders. Upon further discovery, if you poked Salazar in the nose the scratched on Godric's right arm, according to Helga and Rowena, the two would stop fighting long enough to open a secret passage way that led to the kitchens or the library, depending on if you went left or right when the tunnel split.

Draco and I next explored our bedroom. Inside we found a larger version of the four poster canopy bed that every student in Hogwarts slept in. The comforter was a caramel color with cream satin sheets. A rug like the one in the common room sat under the bed, and a chocolate colored settee sat at the foot of the bed. Two night tables were on either side of the bed, making sure that we each had an easily accessible place to set our wands at night.

Two windows stood on the left side of the room and between them was a large desk with two chairs for doing homework and placing school books. On the right side of the room, was another door that led into a large bathroom and two wardrobes, one for me, and one for Draco.

Everything about our new dorm was beautiful. I could easily see myself living here for the remainder of the year with Draco.

A pop sounded in the common room, alerting us that the House Elves had brought our things, and after we finally relinquished the hold on each other's hands, we put everything away and migrated to the couch in front of the fire. Draco leaned against one of the arms and swung his legs onto the couch, after kicking off his shoes, he pulled me down onto his lap. When I was settled comfortably against his chest he wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "I believe you have some explaining to do, and we have some things to discuss."

**So at this point in time you may be wondering on the slight OOCness of Draco and Hermione. Where's all the fighting and such, right? I've decided to answer this question before it is asked. Both Draco and Hermione knew of what they were and that eventually they'd find a mate, so they know what is expected of them. They just don't know how to live with and around each other yet, and that's where all the usual Dramioneness will come into play =) This story is not mindless fluff, there is a plot, and things are just getting started. Next chapter should be better as far as moving things along goes =) BTW did anyone just love Snape and Dumbledore in this chapter =) haha I don't know why, but I really liked that part haha =) As always I'd love to hear your thoughts =) Thanks so much for reading!**

**Oh! And before I forget... I'm looking for a beta for this story and I'd love for someone to do a cover of it. If anyone would like to do either of those I'd greatly appreciate it =)**

**~chocoyum4~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello! Are you as excited about this chapter as I am? I hope so =) I'll cut to the chase haha enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

I nodded my head and played with Draco's fingers, suddenly slightly nervous. "Well," I began, "I'm sure you've gathered that I am a Gypsy, and that you are my mate."

"Yes," Draco said slowly, "And I'm assuming you've made the connection that I am a Veela and that you are my mate."

I nodded, "Well, since I probably have a lot more explaining to do than you, do you mind if I go first?" I asked tentatively.

"No, go ahead."

"What exactly do you know about Gypsies?" I questioned.

"Not much and what I do know isn't exactly favorable," Draco said noncommittally.

"Figures," I muttered, "Well, as I'm a Gypsy you should know that we're not too unlike the Veela. We have similar qualities and our origins are tightly intertwined."

"Wait," Draco interrupted, "origins?"

"Yes," I said turning to face him, "you mean you don't know the origin of your own kind?" Draco shook his head. "Just like the Veela to not even copy it down." I muttered, "All right, the short and sweet version of the tale goes like this. Once upon a time, a young nomad Seer had a pet Phoenix that-"

"Does this Seer have a name?" Draco interrupted.

"No," I said irritated, "I mean yes, but I'd have to go look it up and it doesn't matter right now. Anyways, a young nomad Seer had a pet Phoenix that she was bonded by magic to when she was born. And when the Phoenix was killed it became a part of her. Basically, the Seer absorbed the Phoenix's essence. The powers she gained from the bird were passed on to her children. She had two children, one a Gypsy and the other a Veela. Because Phoenix's mate so do magical Gypsies and Veela's. Because the magic of the bird was so strong as soon as the girl was mated her powers transferred to her mate. It's also important to note that her mate's sister was a Siren, like from Greek mythology, which is where Veela's get several of their qualities. Anyways this transfer happened for the first few generations until the magic was slightly dilated and there were enough Gypsies and Veela's so that they would not die out. The end."

"That's really what happened?" Draco asked scandalized.

"Of course! Gypsies have documented their own l history since the beginning of time and all accounts written down are firsthand accounts. We also hold records of the Werewolf, Vampire origins."

"They're origins are intertwined too?"

"Yes they are. Why do you think they hate each other so much? It's the same reason Veela's and Gypsies don't get along well. I see what Dumbledore was talking about now. Sort of. I had my suspicions that you were a Veela, which explains why we never got along. Both pairings are opposite each other in many ways. It's why they don't get along, but if they ever worked together and actually tried, then something great could come out of it. Like Slytherin's and Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. Some of the greatest power couples were like us, and they in turn had some of the most powerful children."

"You knew I was a Veela?"

_Typical Veela_, I thought, _only part he heard was about him. _"I had my suspicions. Before I attended a magical school my studies consisted of Gypsy history, how to control my powers when they manifest, and other creatures and how to identify them."

"So you're not a Muggleborn?"

"On the contrary, I _am_ a Muggleborn. My grandfather on my mother's side and grandmother on my father's side were wizards, but my parents were born Muggles."

"Your parents are Squibs then."

"No, they're Muggle Gypsies. We see things differently. If one is born without magic then he is simply a Muggle. Our camp is one of the largest in the UK, and because of that we have about a fifty, fifty Muggle to Wizard ration. That means that any child born in the camp has a fifty, fifty chance of being magical."

We were silent for a minute before Draco asked, "So do Potty and the Weasel know you're a Gypsy?"

I shook my head, "If you think my life was Hell as a Muggleborn and Harry Potter's best friend, imagine what it would be like if people knew I was a Gypsy too. So no, Harry and Ron don't know. There are only three people, well four now, at school that know I'm a Gypsy. It's funny how Gypsies are the most human, yet they're the most hated."

"Well of course they're the most hated."

I shifted slightly to see Draco's face, "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Gypsies are liars, cheaters and stealers. Their women are whores and they're all dirty and poor." He said matter-of-factly.

I jumped off of Draco's lap and glared at him. "We most certainly are not! It's just like you Veela's to automatically assume that everyone else is below you. Your arrogance and prejudice astounds me Malfoy."

"Gypsies are below us! You said yourself that you breed with Muggles. Veela's are only Pureblooded and have been since the beginning of time."

"You can't say that since you didn't even know your own origin! Your lot is too arrogant to learn from the past that you don't even make provisions to study for it. How on earth I ever got you for a mate I'll never know. Unlike the Veela, the Gypsy believes that sex before marriage is the greatest dishonor to the mate. So our women are _not _whores. We save ourselves for our mates and husbands, unlike the Veela who shag everything with two legs as long as it's of the opposite gender. Because of our Seer origin, we are _very _good at gambling and guessing games, but not all of us have the gift. I suggest that next time you decide to make assumptions about people groups you know hardly anything about, you get your facts straight before you go around insulting them." I seethed and turned to the portrait of the founders, "I'm going to go inform my father that I've found my mate."

After doing the necessary actions to get Slytherin and Gryffindor to stop fighting, I entered the tunnel and at the fork, took a right, which led me to the library where my homework and books still sat.

I put everything away except for a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. Then I began the letter to my father.

_Dear Daddy,_

_School is going well, and Harry and Ron are fine. I missed you and everyone over the holidays. Thank you for the books you gave me, and give my thanks as well for the gifts from both my grandparents. I hope you liked the pocket watch I gave you. Now maybe you won't be late to so many meetings and Grandpa won't yell at you, haha. _

_To get to the point, I have some exciting news. I've found my mate! His name is Draco Malfoy. Yes this is the same Draco Malfoy that used to tease and torment me, but it's been years since he's gone out of his way to do it. He is also the same Draco of the Malfoy Veela clan. Please don't be mad. Our suspicions were correct that he would inherit the trait. When we went to inform Professor McGonagall of our discovery, she, the portraits of Professors Dumbledore and Snape, seemed to think that Draco and I would be the ones to fulfill the prophecy made by Seer Tesler._

_Part of me hopes that they are right. I don't want to lose you or anyone else at the camp and I don't want Draco to lose his family either. I know the likelihood of me and Draco fulfilling the prophecy isn't very high, but we'll try. At least I will._

_I may not love Draco as a person right now, but if we can manage to get past everything, I think that I could. Like I said, please don't be mad._

_Please inform the elders of mine and Draco's eventual mating. The actual mating won't happen until after we're both out of school for good. We'll discuss that with you and his family at a later date. I'll keep you informed of any and all changes._

_I love you Daddy. Take care,_

_Love Hermione_

_P.S. Draco and I have already had our first spat and we've only been mates for a little over three hours. Wish me luck!_

**Finally some fighting right? Haha I told you that we'd get back here eventually =) I hope y'all have had a wonderful Friday and Happy Easter! =) "I got good news! He ain't in dere!" =) As always I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts =) and if you want to make a cover for Rebirth I'd love you forever =) Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what today is! Friday/Updateday! Yay! =D So I'd like to give a shout out to dracoginnyscorpiuswood for the awesome cover she did for this story =) everyone be sure to give her some love =) and to Chelsealolz3 who agreed to beta for me =) They are both very wonderful and I'm so glad to have them do this for me =) So I bet y'all are wondering how the fight shall be resolved =) Hopefully this chapter will also clear up a lot of questions about the plot, even though there are still several to be answered =) Enjoy!**

**BTW read the A/N below if you have questions about OOC and how this story is going to work =)**

**Chapter 4**

After I sent the letter to my father, I went back to the library to finish up the last bit of my Herbology essay. When that was completed, it was about time for dinner, and since I didn't want to have to face Draco, I went and ate dinner in the Great Hall with Luna, who had just returned from her Christmas break.

I didn't return to my new dorm until nearly seven that night, and when I entered the common room, I instantly felt guilty for leaving Draco for so long. He was sitting on the couch, head in his hands, paler than usual. The moment I stepped into the common room, his head shot up and he was off the couch in an instant.

I allowed myself to be pulled into his embrace, even though I was still upset with him. I shouldn't have stayed away from him for so long. Until we were mated I'd have to be in a much closer proximity to him, and I'd have to get used to him touching me. "I'm sorry I stayed away so long," I said into Draco's chest. I felt him breathe a sigh of relief, "I'm still mad at you though."

"I know, I can feel it, but I suppose that we're even because I'm not exactly happy with you either."

"This is going to take a lot of getting used to," I said pulling away a little bit. Draco was looking more his color, which made my guilt ebb slightly.

"It is," Draco agreed, "But I think you need to understand something. When you left and didn't come back for hours, it was like you rejected me. If you do eventually reject me, you must understand that by my next birthday, I will die. I know you said you know about Veela's, but knowing about them and being with one are two very different things." Draco took a deep breath, like the next thing he said was going to be hard to spit out, "I…apologize… for my harsh words. They were uncalled for and you're right. I don't know much about Gypsies. I only know the little bit about them from my father and the clans, but to make this work, I'm willing to learn. I'd rather not lose my mate."

"I'm sorry for my harsh words as well. I don't know how to be a mate to a Veela. The last Gypsy that was mated to a Veela was ostracized from the camps and went to live with the Veela clans." Sighing, I proposed an idea I just had, "We probably need to set some rules for when we fight."

"Rules for when we fight?" Draco chuckled.

"Yes, like if we're in our dorm, one person can go into the bedroom and the other into the common room until we've both calmed enough to work through the problem. We should also try to immediately apologize for any hurtful words said. And if we're not in our dorm, then we need to set a certain amount of time one can be away before we have to find each other. That way your Veela doesn't feel rejected and we start getting along. Prophecy or no, I don't want to lose my family and I don't want you to lose yours. If we're going to try to peacefully exist between the two, then we're going to have work at it."

Draco nodded in agreement and pulled me tighter to him, "I agree. Now, what exactly is this prophecy that you and Dumbledore have referred to?"

I broke our embrace and led Draco back over to the couch, "It's a prophecy made roughly two hundred years ago by my great, great grandmother, Seer Tesler. It goes like this:

A serpent in the lion's den,

Will he see the light again?

Lioness trapped by winding snakes,

Can she make the bindings break?

Phoenix left, and Phoenix right,

Help to make the Phoenix bright.

Make the Phoenix whole, they will,

Otherwise blood will spill.

Right the wrongs

Erase the past

Bring back the stolen artifact

Hatred since they first began

Now the two make whole the clan."

"What makes everyone think it's about us?" Draco asked confused.

"Probably because of the snake and lioness reference. In the coat of arms of a Gypsy family, there is always a lion, and in the coat of arms for a Veela family there is always a snake." Both of us became silent, lost in our own thoughts. "I want to make this work." I said finally, as my thoughts turned to my father and my grandfathers. They had probably gotten my letter by now and were discussing all of the possible outcomes that came with it.

"I do too," Draco replied hugging me closer to his body. He pressed his nose in my hair and breathed deeply, taking in my scent. "I owled my father. He'll probably be summoning the clans soon to discuss what exactly this means." I nodded, understanding exactly how he felt. "I'll have to tell Blaise tomorrow," he mused.

"Blaise is a Veela?" I asked surprised.

"Oh yes," Draco smirked, "was he not on your Veela tracking radar?"

"No," I pressed my lips together in a line, "He managed to slip under it. I suppose I see it now. He was always much quieter than you, that's why you were so obvious, but Blaise does have several of the qualities that are listed. I just dismissed him because Veela's are usually very flashy."

"Hey!" Draco poked me in the side, "I resent that!"

I giggled, "It's true though. You wouldn't be a Malfoy if you weren't flashy."

"Yeah, well you'll be a Malfoy soon, so get used to it."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Only if you agree to tone down the flash. I'm afraid I'm being blinded by tackiness."

Draco feigned looking hurt, "So you won't marry me unless I," he gulped and placed a hand over his heart, "tone down my amazing good looks, and incredible charm?"

"If you had charm in the first place, yes; more like turn down your arrogance."

"I'll ignore that you think I'm arrogant because you agreed that I had amazing good looks." Draco grinned triumphantly.

"I never agreed that you had 'amazing good looks'." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"But you never denied it either," Draco smirked.

I shook my head and giggled, "I'll grudgingly admit that you're moderately attractive."

Draco shook his head and laughed, letting his smile light up his entire face. We spent most of the night getting to know each other a little better before calling it a night.

I curled into Draco's side as he wrapped his arm around my waist thinking that maybe, just maybe, we could make this work.

**Thoughts? I know that the characters are a little OOC right now, but at the moment I'm trying to tap into Hermione's logic and reason. She's known she will have a mate (as Draco also knows he has a mate which is very different from many other Veela stories) and she has just found out that it is her worst enemy, but she wants to make it work. And because of what y'all've found out in this chapter it might explain some of the OOCness away. There is still prejudice, there is still fighting, and there will be Dramione =) I hope the OOCness gets better, I really do, but honestly this type of fic is a challenge, especially with the way I'm taking it.**

**In most Veela fics Draco doesn't know what he is and his parents either tell him after he's changed or right before he does. I never really saw that happening. I think Draco's parents would have explained to him early on exactly what he was, so that's where my Draco is coming from. He knows he has a mate, someone perfect for him in everyway, and he knows that he'll die without her. With this comes the knowledge that he has to make things work with whoever his mate is, even if he originally hated her. Now as far as Hermione goes, I'm creating a whole knew angle with the Gypsy thing. She's known all her life, but she wants to make it work because of what y'all learned in this chapter, and because of who she is. There is a lot of explaining going on in chapters 4-7 and there will be even more to come because of the nature of the story. The plot is just starting to unfold and will continue to as the story goes on =) I have several twists and turns that I'm going to be taking our favorite couple on =) I do hope you stick along for the ride =)**

**I hope this clears up a lot of questions that y'all are having, but as always ask away! =) Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! I hope y'all are having a very lovely Friday =) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up two days later, the Friday that everyone was supposed to be back at school, it was late into the morning. We had obviously missed breakfast in the Great Hall due to our sleeping in, so I pried myself from Draco's arms and got out of our bed.

Turning around, I couldn't help but smile as I watched Draco roll over and hug my pillow tightly to his chest. I brushed a lock of hair off his forehead, gazing down at his peaceful, sleeping face.

It was hard to believe that in two days I could actually begin to have romantic feelings towards my mate; especially considering who my mate was. My grandfather Tesler had said it would be this way; that it would happen quickly, and that it wouldn't be long before I loved him. The thing about that though, was I wasn't sure if I would love him because I had to due to our being mates or if I'd love him because _I_ loved him as a person. I mean we had already started to get along a little better, and he wasn't so bad to talk to. Yes there were times, and will still be times that he'd irritate the crap out of me, but I think somehow we'll get through all of them. We were both trying to make things work.

As I turned to leave, a hand shot out from under my pillow and grabbed onto my wrist, yanking me down. I let out a squeal as I landed back on the bed and Draco's arm wrapped around my body, effectively pulling me closer to him.

"Draco!" I laughed, hitting his arm lightly, "Let me up! It's after ten, and we haven't even eaten breakfast yet!"

Draco buried his head in my hair and took a deep breath, "Mmm, I'll think about it," he replied.

I sighed, knowing that when Draco 'thought' about something he was only doing it to try to appease me and still get his own way. This morning I wasn't having it; best to train him early.

"No," I said managing to wriggle out of his hold, "Up." Draco groaned and shoved his head under my pillow. Grinning at him, I told him on the way out of the bedroom that if he wasn't up in ten minutes then he could forget me making him breakfast. Five minutes later, with the smell of bacon in the air, I heard the shower start as my mate finally decided to join the land of the living.

oOoOoOo

Breakfast began as both a silent and pleasant affair with both of us reading the _Daily Prophet _and eating our food, but it was interrupted about halfway through with three loud voices outside of our door.

"Where on earth do you think she could be?" A female voice asked.

"Well, she wasn't in the library, the common room or the Great Hall," a deep male voice replied.

"And she's not in her rooms," the girl mused.

"Professor McGonagall!" A third voice shouted, joining the fray of voices in front of the Phoenix statue.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall greeted. Draco raised an eyebrow at me from above his paper, but kept silent. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Hermione?" The voice identified as Harry asked. "She's not been in her dorm and it looks to be cleared out."

"I'm afraid not Mr. Potter, and yes, Miss Granger has moved out of the Head Girl room and into a new dorm."

"Well where is it?" Ron's voiced asked.

Draco shook his head at me, clearly indicating that he did not want anyone to find out where we were living now. I scowled at him and whispered across the table, "It won't matter if we show them where we live." Draco began to protest, but I shushed him by continuing, "Besides, your friends are going to want to know where you are. I don't mind showing our friends where we live; I just don't want them to know the password."

Draco thought about it for a minute and then agreed with a terse, "Fine." I gave him a winning smile to which he returned with a roll of his eyes.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Ron said loudly at not getting the answers he wanted. We had obviously missed McGonagall's reply during our quiet discussion. Suddenly Draco smirked and glanced at the door before sending a wink at me. Standing abruptly, Draco made his way over to our door. Rolling my eyes, I followed him, curious as to the havoc he was about to wreck upon my friends.

Flinging the door open, Draco marched up the quickly forming steps as the Phoenix statue hovered dramatically above his head. "What is the meaning of all this racket Weasley? Some of us are trying to spend a nice morning with their girl, and your obnoxious whiny voice is ruining the mood."

"Well excuse me Malfoy," Ron said with sarcasm, "No one really cares about your conquests, and I'm sure that girl is thanking me for saving her from your horrid company."

"Just because you can't bed a girl doesn't mean you need to try and insult my obvious expertise."

"Oh just sod off Malfoy," Harry said while trying to pull Ron away.

I rolled my eyes. This was quickly escalating into a probably fight, and I didn't want to see my mate or my friends in the hospital wing or detention for fighting. I sighed and climbed the stairs behind Draco, pushing past him to get in between my friends and mate. "Would you both cut it out? It doesn't really matter how many girls either of you have bedded, and if one of you," I sent my glare to Draco, "is smart, then there won't be any more girls." At the sign of both boys opening their mouths to reply and retort I continued, "No Ron, I'm not a traitor. Yes things have changed, yes I'll explain later," and at a look from Ginny I added, "and no I'm not pregnant."

Harry stared at me blankly as did Ginny but with a look of confusion, but Ron's face was a mask of anger and astonishment. The red head quickly reached out, grabbed my arm, and pulled me close to him. "Hermione!" he yelled, "What are you doing with the ferret? How could you do that to us? What kind of friend are you?" Truthfully I was stung by Ron's words, but I wasn't going to let it show.

Meanwhile, Draco's eyes had turned from silver to black, fangs were beginning to peak out from under his top lip, and he was getting very agitated. I chanced a glance over at him and quickly assessed the situation. "Ron! Be reasonable!" I exclaimed, tugging on my arm, "Let me go!" Ron's grip tightened on my arm and I let out a squeak.

A growl emitted from Draco and everybody's attention turned to him. "I suggest you let her go." Draco said his voice cold and menacing.

"What are you going to do about it Malfoy?" Ron asked and suddenly he was across the hall being pressed into the stone with Draco's hands around his neck.

Ginny gasped, "Ron!"

I ran over to Draco's side and began tugging on his arm, "It's not worth it Draco, he's not worth it."

"He hurt you," the Veela growled. I knew he wasn't talking about the bruise forming on my arm, but the words Ron had said.

"And I'll get over it." I said searching the black eyes that were still focused on the chocking Ron.

"He's always hurting you." Draco replied through clenched teeth.

I couldn't deny what my mate said, but I couldn't watch him hurt Ron whose face was turning purple. "Let him go," I whispered again, "Please." I tried again, "For me?" Draco's hands slowly loosened their grip on Ron's neck and the redhead slid to the floor gasping for breath.

Harry and Ginny ran over to Ron as I pulled Draco away from the scene and back to our dorm. While Ginny was fussing over her brother, Harry turned to me and asked, "Hermione, what was that?" I could see the hurt a betrayal in his eyes and I sighed.

"Things have changed Harry. There's so much I need to tell you, but I guess the most important thing you need to know is Draco and I are mates. I promise I'll tell you more later."

"Ok," he said and turned back to Ron and Ginny.

Sighing, I tugged on Draco's arm and we reentered our dorm. Once the door was closed I turned on him. "What was that for?"

Draco glared at me, "Well I wasn't just going to stand there and watch!"

I returned his glare and placed my hands on my hips, "There was no need for you to interfere. I had the situation under control."

"You call Weasley manhandling you 'under control'? I will not stand by and watch my mate be hurt. Don't you dare deny it Granger," Draco said when I tried to retort. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You are _my _mate," he continued, "and I refuse to let you associate with scum that is harmful to your wellbeing."

I gaped at him, "You refuse?" Draco seemed to realize that he had said the wrong thing, "I'm sorry, but me being your mate does not give you control over me. A male Gypsy would _never_ dare to assume that he controlled his mate. I find it barbaric and insulting that you would even try that on me. That definitely says something about Veela culture." My glare returned and I could feel Draco's emotions swirling with remorse and anger.

"I refuse to apologize for something that was meant to protect you." He seethed.

"News flash Malfoy. I _don't _need protection." I watched as Draco's hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Obviously you do. Otherwise Weasley never would have been able to touch you. But aside from that you've created a bigger problem."

"Me?" I asked feeling my finger point at my chest.

"Yes you," Draco accused, "You said that we were mates, and now the whole school is going to want an explanation, and as you mentioned earlier, we cannot reveal your Gypsy status because it could be dangerous."

"We wouldn't have had this problem in the first place if you had controlled your temper! Besides, they already know something is different about you. They'll guess it eventually!"

"Really, Granger? Your friends aren't that smart. And I'd rather them not know anything."

"If it's really that big of a deal, I can make my friends swear to keep quiet about you being a Veela." I told him returning my hands to my hips.

"It is that big of a deal, and I wouldn't trust your friends as far as I can kick them." Draco replied snottily.

"Fine," I said, done with the conversation, "You figure out a solution then. Meanwhile, _I _am going to the library." I turned quickly and grabbed my school bag from my desk in our room and left for the library through the secret passageway.

Just as the portrait was closing I heard Draco yell after me, "What happened to your precious fighting rules?"

"They don't apply when you're being a childish brat!" I yelled through the portrait and left before Draco and I could argue even more.

**Uh oh, here they go again ;) good thing we love it though, right? Haha =) so thought's on this chapter? I'd love to hear them =) Anybody taking the ACT tomorrow? I am =P It's my first one too. You'd think I'd be terrified about the test, but honestly? I'm terrified that I'm not going to know how to get to my room D= I'll worry about the test once I get in there haha Anybody else feel the same way? Anyways, thanks for reading! Any questions just let me know and I'd love to hear your thoughts! **

**~chocoyum4~**

**P.S. just so you know Anonymous review is turned on and I'll reply to you on here if you want to use that =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! Sorry that it's a day late, but the last three days have been a complete nightmare. It was all I could do last night to get in my jamies and go to bed. First it was the newspaper (I'm going to be editor next year!) and people not getting their stuff done so we couldn't print on time. Then it was a bullying situation AND the paper, and finally just the bully. But on the bright side I had to take a test early for my history class and I'm in Honors not AP and the teacher gave me the AP test which I made an 85 on! Plus 5 bonus points for memorizing the Apostles Creed and 10 for her mistake. =) I hope y'all enjoy this chapter =) **

**Chapter 6**

When I got to the library, I felt kind of guilty for just leaving Draco there. But I wasn't going to apologize for my actions when I didn't do anything wrong. He was the one harassing my friends and picking fights and I was the one fixing them. Maybe I shouldn't just have blurted out that we were mates, but what else was I going to say? It's not like my friends would have believed any other explanation anyways. Then again, they still might not believe the truth.

What was I going to do if my friends ended up hating me for something I couldn't control? And what if they found out that I was a Gypsy? I knew that Harry wouldn't understand the implications, but he would be hurt that I hadn't confided in him. And Ron, oh geeze, Ron; he would probably never speak to me again.

Draco was lucky. Most of his pureblood friends were either Veela or knew about him being a Veela. His best mates, Blaise and Theodore were Veela's and so were the Greengrass sisters. Veela's were lucky in that aspect. They didn't have to hide their identity like Gypsies did. Sure, his Veela heritage wasn't common knowledge, but it was easy to find if one knew how to look for the signs. This train of thought brought me full circle back to my mate.

Sighing, I left the library; bag slung on my shoulder, and went to the kitchen. I greeted Tippy who then accosted me with food and drink until I managed to get out that all I wanted were the ingredients to make cookies. I had no idea what kind of cookies Draco liked, but I figured that I couldn't go wrong with chocolate chip and snicker doodles.

Making cookies wasn't apologizing. I wasn't apologizing. I wouldn't until he did, but I would try and make nice. For some reason I couldn't stand the thought of Draco mad at me for very long. I convinced myself that it was just my inner Gypsy and his Veela magic, but a small part of me couldn't help but think that maybe it was because I was growing fond of him outside of our bond.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I reentered the passage to my dorm through the kitchen and climbed through three floors, although it didn't seem like that many, before coming up to the back of the painting. Putting my ear to the painting, I deduced that Draco had left, and our dorm was empty.

I pushed the painting open quietly, just in case I was wrong, and sighed in relief when I noticed that both Draco and his broom were gone. He must have gone to the Quidditch pitch to relieve his frustrations.

And so began the cookie making. Normally making two batches of different cookies would have taken me hours, but ever since I had learned a few kitchen charms, baking had become much easier. It was quite calming actually. I loved to cook and bake. Ever since I was a little girl I had been helping my mother in the kitchen. It was one of my favorite things we did together.

While I baked, my thoughts turned to home. I couldn't help but wonder what the council was saying about my mate and even the prophecy. In turn this brought thoughts of my family. Were they afraid that they would lose me to the Veela clans?

Truthfully I was scared. I'd never admit that to anyone, not even Draco, but I was terrified of losing my family and the camps. Prophecy or no, I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

oOoOoOo

Two hours later found me taking out the last batch of cookies from the oven and Draco walking through the door, broomstick over his shoulder. We both stopped and stared at each other, me with the oven door open behind me and a tray of cookies in my oven-mitt covered hand and Draco in the closed doorway.

I licked my lips and decided to be the first to speak, "Hi," I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Hi," he replied not moving.

I licked my lips again and finally glanced into his silver orbs and lifted up the tray of cookies, "I made cookies," I said, giving him a weak smile.

Draco finally came into the room and asked, "What kind?"

"Chocolate chip and snicker doodle."

"Hmm," was all he said before walking past me and into our bedroom. I sighed and slid the cookies off the hot tray and onto some wax paper to cool. I took off the mitts and rubbed my eyes tiredly. So much for that idea.

I was cleaning up the kitchen from my baking endeavors when Draco finally came out of our room barefoot, Muggle jeans slung low in his hips and a towel in his hands, rubbing his hair dry. Pretending not to notice the lack of clothing on his lean and muscular body, I continued to scrub the bowl I was washing and studiously ignored him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mate reach for a snicker doodle and take a bite, chewing slowly.

"This is good," he said after finishing the cookies. I nodded and continued scrubbing my bowel. "You know you could have just done that with your wand," Draco said eventually.

"I know," I replied, placing the bowel on the counter to dry with the other utensils I had already cleaned. There was something lethargic about cleaning things the Muggle way. Next I grabbed one of the pans I had used to bake the cookies on. After putting some dish soap on it, I turned on the water again and began scrubbing. When that pan was done, I grabbed the next and continued until all three were clean.

When I turned the water off I heard Draco sigh and grab the extra towel that was hanging off a knob on one of the cabinets. He came over next to me and began helping my dry my baking supplies. We worked together in silence until everything was dried and put away.

After placing a charm over the cookies to make sure they wouldn't spoil while sitting out I turned to go into our room when Draco's words stopped me. "I'm sorry." He said, "I may have over reacted a little, but you have to understand where I'm coming from."

I turned around to face him and bit my lip, "I'm sorry too. I suppose did act a bit immaturely." Draco grinned and tugged on my arm, pulling me into his embrace. I pressed my cheek into his gloriously naked chest while his hand tangled into my hair. "I don't like it when you're mad at me," I mumbled into his skin.

I felt the rumble of his chuckle and he held me even tighter, "I'm not mad at you Hermione, you just frustrate me to no end sometimes. I don't like it when you're mad at me either."

"I'm not mad at you," I replied breathing in his scent, "anymore."

Draco chuckled and kissed the top of my head, "That's good to know." I smiled and squeezed his waist before pulling back and looking into his eyes. His beautiful silver eyes swam with emotions that I couldn't yet decipher. Draco gave me a small grin and said, "Lunch is almost over. If we leave now we could probably get something before they clear the table."

I nodded and left his embrace, "Sounds good," I grinned at him, then gave him a blatant once over, "but you might want to put on a shirt. I'm an only child; I never really did well with the concept of sharing." I winked at my mate who laughed at my cheekiness and went over by the Founders portrait to put on my shoes.

After slipping them on, I waited for Draco to emerge from out bedroom. He did a moment later, walking out in a dark green polo and black Chuck Taylor's. I swooned mentally at seeing him in such attractive Muggle clothes.

Draco smirked and held his hand out for me to take, which I did without a problem. My hand seemed to fit perfectly into his.

We left through the statue and only encountered a couple of first years on the way down to the Great Hall which was a little usual, but I figured it was because most students were either unpacking or spending the last of their free time playing in the snow on the grounds.

When we finally reached the doors to the Great Hall, Draco squeezed my hand, and we pushed open the doors to find all the tables to be about halfway full. Everyone froze when looking at us and nudged those who weren't paying attention. I ignored them all and rose up on my tiptoes to give Draco a kiss on the cheek before taking my place at the Gryffindor table. The world could deal.

**Mmmm Draco without a shirt =) *brings self out of daze* Next chapter we'll get back to Harry and co so no worries =) I haven't forgotten =) As always I'd love to hear your thoughts. They would make me feel better =)**

**Review Reply:**** Guest- Aw thank you! I'm glad your enjoying it! Thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter**

***Notes: -I changed Draco's birthday to fit with the story. **

**-Everyone has been required to repeat the previous year, and there is a larger first year class to make up for the new students. **

**-I know almost all of my facts on Gypsies are wrong. I am using myths and things I've made up to go along with the story. If one of the Rom/Roma people is reading please do not be offended. I did my research so I know my facts are wrong. **

**-Also, for the future, I've taken bits and pieces of several versions of Phoenix mythology and I have made up a bit of my own. (just a reminder =))**

**Sorry it's late again! My friend slept over last night and I forgot to post! So this week has been the second worst week of my life. Last week (aka chapter 6) being the first. The bully and I had another confrontation on Monday with a teacher and I found out that I have like 2 friends at school. Everyone else was talking about me behind my back. So that was great. After that the week slowly started to get better. I know y'all have been waiting for this chapter =) so enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

After lunch where I was accosted with questions and comments about mine and Draco's relationship, Draco and I agreed to say that we had hit it off during the break and basically tell people to mind their own business. I could tell we'd be the subject of gossip for weeks to come, but hopefully we'd be left alone and things would end up dying down.

That afternoon I planned to spend time with my friends as did Draco. We'd only do so for a few hours because that's all Draco could stand without feeling ill. After the mating we would be able to spend longer times apart, but anything more than a couple of days would be difficult; at least that's what the book had said. The day before my mother had sent me a book on being a Veela mate that she had found in the library back at the camp. I had just begun reading it and found it very informative.

I knew that eventually Ginny would want to read through it with me, but I'd wait until we could be alone to do so. I didn't think Harry or Ron would want to know the sordid details of how Draco and I would eventually mate, or anything else about our relationship.

So with my heart pounding in my chest, I entered the Gryffindor common room where Ginny and Harry were lounging on a couch in front of the fire and Ron was playing Wizard chess against Dean.

Swallowing my fear, I stepped further into the common room and greeted my friends with a smile. Harry gave me a tight smile, and Ginny returned it readily while Ron just grunted in greeting. I couldn't tell if this was because he was in the midst of a game or if he was angry with me.

"How was your vacation?" I asked as I settled myself on the couch next to Harry.

Ginny leaned forward to look at me properly and smirked, "Pretty good, but I think what we really want to know about is yours." Both of my friends gave me a pointed look.

I sighed and glanced at Ron who was still playing his game, but it was obvious his attention was elsewhere. "Alright, fine. But we can't stay here. Draco's gone to hang out with Blaise and Theodore so our dorm is free." I stood and led Ginny and Harry towards the portrait hole. Harry motioned to Ron who told Dean that they could finish their game later as he had some important things to discuss with us. Dean shrugged and my three closest friends followed me back to my dorm.

Once we arrived at the statue of the Phoenix I asked them to stand back so I could say the password.

"Why should it matter if we stand back?" Ron asked, instantly defensive.

Sighing, I gave him a short explanation, "Draco and I agreed that we didn't want the others friends barging in at all times of the day. It's a way that we are able to respect each other and maintain our privacy."

"But you don't need privacy 'Mione," I bristled at the nickname as well as his comment. I had told him repeatedly that my given name was Hermione and that is what I would go by. He had replied that my name was too much of a mouthful at which I glared and told him to call me Hermione. "We're your friends," he continued, "we had the password to your old dorm."

"I've told you once Ronald and I refuse to tell you again. Stop calling me 'Mione, and I'm sorry, but I'm not living by myself anymore and yes I do need my privacy thank you. Now, I will ask you one more time to please step back so that I can keep the password a secret. If you can't abide by my wishes then you can go and finish your chess game with Dean." Ron pouted and glared at me as he moved to stand back with Harry and Ginny. I was so not in the mood for Ron's childishness.

I quickly muttered the password and the Phoenix shot into the air to reveal the door. With that done, I allowed my friends to step forward and enter my new abode. The three stepped in ahead of me and looked around in awe at the nice furnishings and how everything just seemed to fit.

"Where are your rooms?" Ginny asked looking at the single closed door. Ron immediately tuned into my response.

I coughed, "Um, our room, is right through that door," I replied pointing to said door.

"Room?" Ron choked out.

"Yes, Ronald. Room. It's part of what I'm going to explain, so if you'll please turn off your temper and sit down next to Harry we can get on with things." Ron, properly chastised, took a seat next to Harry, grumbling under his breath. I motioned for Ginny to do the same and she plopped down on the other side of Harry.

Biting my lip, I sat in a chair next the couch and looked at my friends. Something told me that Ron would never understand, he was too blinded by his hatred, but maybe Ginny and Harry would. I hoped so.

"I suppose that you're wondering what exactly happened over the break, and why I was with Draco this morning." All three of my friends nodded and I inhaled slowly, "Before I explain, I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise me that you won't repeat anything that is discussed in this room."

"Yeah sure Hermione, but why exactly-"

"Swear on your magic Ron!" I cut him off quickly.

"What?" He asked wide eyed.

"I need all three of you to swear on your magic that you won't repeat anything that's said here today."

Harry glanced between Ron and Ginny, "That's a serious oath, Hermione," he said.

"This is a serious matter."

"Hermione," Ginny said leaning forward in her seat, "We're your friends. Why should we have to take this oath for you?"

I sighed and looked down at my hands, "Because you may not want to be my friends anymore after this, and I need you to do this because it protects both me and Draco."

Ginny and Harry exchanged a look, "Alright, fine," she agreed, "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, swear on my magic that I will not repeat anything said in this room to others not involved unless Hermione says so."

I smiled in relief, "Thanks Ginny." Harry quickly followed suit with his oath, and Ron, after a bit of convincing, did as well.

"As you know, Professor McGonagall asked the heads to stay at school over break," I began, "Well I originally didn't have much contact with Draco until his birthday on which he came into his full Veela powers." Ginny's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Harry frowned in confusion, and Ron's mouth dropped open in shock. "On that same day Draco found his mate," I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Me."

**Heehee I know. I'm awful, making y'all wait until next week to see their reaction =) You can blame the ending of this chapter on the Wicked Witch of the North (the bully) because I felt like being mean so I took it out on y'all. Sorry haha. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter =) Btw guess who gets out of school in three weeks! Woop woop! =)**

**Review Reply:**** guest-Thanks I'm glad you like it! =) Thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rebirth**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

***Notes: -I changed Draco's birthday to fit with the story. **

**-Everyone has been required to repeat the previous year, and there is a larger first year class to make up for the new students. **

**-I know almost all of my facts on Gypsies are wrong. I am using myths and things I've made up to go along with the story. If one of the Rom/Roma people is reading please do not be offended. I did my research so I know my facts are wrong. **

**-Also, for the future, I've taken bits and pieces of several versions of Phoenix mythology and I have made up a bit of my own.**

**Sorry I disappeared... I've actually been meaning to update Rebirth, but the day I was about to post it (on time!) my computer deleted the chapter =P and then I had a bunch of crap at school and had no time to write, and when I finally did guess what happened. My computer deleted the chapter. Again. The next week was finals week so again no time to write, 'cause I had to study =P Now, I've finally finished the chapter and have resurfaced! Third time's the charm right? =) Thank goodness it's summer! =) so... Enjoy! =)**

_Last time on Rebirth... "On that same day Draco found his mate," I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Me."_

**Chapter 8**

A harsh laugh bubbled out from Ron, "That's funny Hermione. I thought you just said that you're the Veela mate of Draco Malfoy."

I swallowed, "I did."

Ginny and Harry hadn't said a word yet, but the shock on their faces was evident.

"Do you even realize what you're saying Hermione?" Ron shouted, "You and the ferret together are all kinds of wrong! Just tell him you won't be his sex slave and let him die." I flinched. I knew Ron would be upset, but I hadn't thought he'd have yelled at me like that.

Ginny quickly intervened, "There's no reason for that Ron. Look at her," Ginny swallowed and looked pained as she said this, "she's happy."

"Oh I'm looking at her all right," Ron said, standing, "I thought she was better than this, but maybe Malfoy saw something that we didn't before he corrupted her."

Anger consumed me and I saw myself as if from in a dream standing slowly and poising myself in an attacking position. "Get out," I told Ron in a cold voice. Ron just glared at me, "Now!" I yelled, "Leave my home, and consider yourself no longer welcome here!" I pointed to the door, my breathing erratic. Ron turned slowly and made his way towards the exit.

"He really has corrupted you Hermione. Look at yourself," Ron spat, conjuring a hand mirror on the spot and flinging it at me. I managed to catch it as he slammed the door, and I turned it so I could see my reflection.

For the first time, I noticed the talons that were receding into my fingernails, and wondered how I had let myself get out of control. My attention then turned to my reflection in the mirror. My hair crackled with magic, and my pupils had dilated. Both signs that my control had been terrifyingly close to snapping completely.

As I watched, my pupils slowly returned to normal and my hair once again restored to the constrained mess of curls that fell just past my shoulders. My fingers had completely turned to their natural state. I chanced a glance at Harry and Ginny, and both were staring at me with wide-eyed disbelief.

"What was that," Harry asked, finally breaking the silence.

My mind scrambled trying to think of a lie that would appease my best friends. "I-I…" I stuttered, finally settling on, "I don't know." And I didn't. I had no earthly idea why my powers had slipped.

Quite suddenly I was aware that my entire body was shaking, and I quickly sat down in the chair I had previously occupied.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ginny asked, concerned.

I swallowed, "I'll be fine," I wanted to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand and not to my brief freak out, mostly though, I wanted my mate, and that in itself was an entirely new feeling to me. "Do you have any questions about me being Draco's mate, since we were so rudely interrupted?"

Ginny paused and glanced at Harry before asking her question, "What's going to happen now?"

My eyes scanned the ground as if the answer to Ginny's question was written in the carpet, "Well, traditionally, Draco and I would be mated as soon as possible, but as we are still in school and need to set an example as the Heads, we have been asked to postpone our mating until after graduation. After we're mated, we'll technically be married, but I'm sure we'll have a traditional wedding for our friends and family. I'll move into Malfoy manor, and we'll live happily ever after," I tried to joke. "As far as occupations and friends and such, there won't be much of a change. You two will still be my best friends. Ron? Who knows?" And that probably hurt more than anything.

Ron and I had been having issues since the summer. I was about to turn eighteen so I was spending a lot of my time at the camp getting ready for my powers to manifest and the urge to find my mate. Obviously I couldn't tell him _exactly _why I wanted to spend my summer at home, but he couldn't understand why I wanted to spend the summer with my family and not with him. The war had just ended and I hadn't seen or had any contact with my family in months. He also had it in his head that I had agreed to try dating him. I told him that I loved him as a friend and that I was sorry that I didn't return his feelings, and I had known things would be awkward, but he never did get over it.

"How come you've just accepted this Hermione?" Harry asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Believe me; I didn't 'just accept it'." I gave a hard laugh. I really hadn't wanted to accept it, I had wanted to resist it with everything in me, but not only was I his mate, he was mine. I was doubly ensnared. "I've just had a few more days to think about it. You found out this morning. I've also been doing some research in the library," all three of us grinned at my last statement. "It won't be easy," I admitted, "but everything will be fine."

Harry and Ginny, thankfully, seemed appeased by my answers, and I tried to signal with my eyes to Ginny that'd we'd have girl time later and I could explain things a bit more in depth. There were things that Harry didn't need to know. I think she understood, but I wasn't sure because at that moment Draco burst through the door with Blaise right behind him, and was at my side in seconds. He wrapped me in his arms and I suddenly found myself in his lap, cocooned by his arms. I buried my face in his neck and breathed deeply, his scent calming me.

Ginny and Harry quickly said their goodbye's and left along with Blaise so that Draco and I could be alone. When the door finally closed behind them, the tears came.

**Thoughts? Did it meet y'all's expectations? I hope so =) this is not the last we've seen of Ron =) trust me haha =) I'm the author ;) So how long till it's summer for y'all? Or if you're out what are your plans? =) I love the freedom I have right now haha =) I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated =P but don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter now =) Hopefully it won't get deleted ;) Thoughts please =) and don't give up on me yet!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Look! I'm on time! =D Y'all almost didn't get an update today 'cause the internet connection has been down since the huge storms earlier this week. I was lucky to be on a road trip in Louisiana so I missed what was happening in Texas. My prayers go out to those in Oklahoma, especially if I have any readers from there. =/ On a happy note, I hope you enjoy the chapter =) By the way, it's not mentioned in the chapter, but time has jumped about two weeks so January is almost over =) I hope y'all are pleased with how this chapter turns out =) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

_My darling Hermione,_

_I've spoken with Professor McGonagall and she has agreed that you come home for one weekend during March for us to discuss everything that's happened. I understand that this will be difficult for your mate, Draco, but it must be done._

_I'm so excited for you! Both you and I have dreamed of the day that you'd find your mate. I remember what you've said about him in the past, and let me remind you that your grandfather and grandmother on my side could barely tolerate each other before he found out that she was his mate. Now they're deeply in love, and have been for a very long time. _

_I hope this encourages you. The road will be long and it won't be easy, but trust me, it will be worth it. _

_I'm sorry to hear about your friend Ron. I know you two were fairly close, and maybe one day he'll come around. It's good that Ginny and Harry have chosen to stick by you. Maybe in time you can tell them everything._

_I can't wait to see you again Hermione. I'll keep sending you things as I find them._

_Love, Mum_

_**Dearest Draco,**_

_**I've arranged for you to come home one weekend during March for us to go over things with the clans. I know the separation will be hard on you, but it must be done and it's only for about two days, and there are ways to make it easier.**_

_**I'm afraid your father has not taken the news of your mating very well. Another of the things that will surely be discussed once you return home.**_

_**I'm so excited for you dear one. I'm sure that Hermione is a lovely girl and that everything between her family and ours will work out. I've been searching the archives at the library and we don't have much on Gypsies and even less on Gypsy Veela unions, but there has been discovery of a prophecy. I will send you all that I've found and will continue to search.**_

_**Take care dear one.**_

_**Mother**_

_Hello Hermione,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I've spoken with your grandfathers as well as the other Elders. We are going to have a meeting within the camp when you come home in March. _

_I won't lose you. Not to them. I know your mother is excited for your impending mating, but it comes down to who and what is most important to you. You always swore as a child that you'd stay with you mate; no matter who they were, but you do have other options. Don't forget that._

_I'll see you in March._

_Love, your father_

_**Draco**_

_**I have to say that I'm pleased that you've found your mate, but displeased as to who it turned out to be. It almost would have been better had she been a Muggleborn. You will be returning home on a weekend in March for a meeting with the clans. I believe Blaise will be returning with you as well because by then he should have found his mate. **_

_**No matter what happens with Ms. Granger, I won't lose you and I especially won't lose you to the Gypsies. **_

_**L.M.**_

Draco and I looked at each other before giving back the other's letters. "At least our mother's seem to be happy with this," I tried to joke as I settled back into the couch we were occupying.

"What was your father talking about when he said that you had other options?" Draco asked watching for my reaction.

I sighed and took his hand, "Well, as a Gypsy, I don't necessarily have to choose to be with my mate. We won't die of lovesickness like a Veela will. If after we had mated and you died, then I wouldn't be long for this world, but if you died before our mating I could live my life as usual. I might be more prone to depression and I definitely wouldn't reach my full potential, but I could still live and choose someone else if I wanted to. I could choose someone else now if I wanted too, but I don't. Want to that is."

Draco raised an eyebrow at me and I licked my lips before continuing. "Before I discovered my magic, I was going to most likely be marrying a boy named Ethan Hyett. Truthfully I hate him more than I ever hated you." Draco cracked a smile at that and for a moment my thoughts left me as I grinned back at him. Something stirred in my heart, and just as quickly as it was gone, my thoughts returned. "Ethan is the son of one of the Elders and will be one someday as will I, so everybody thought that it'd be a great idea for us to get married one day." I said with great sarcasm and disgust, "Thank goodness I got my magic when I did. Of course it would have been my 'choice', but I would have probably been pressured into it. That's the other option my father was talking about, and I like you considerably more than I like Ethan."

Draco tugged on my hand and pulled me onto his lap, "I'm glad you like me more than you like him," he chuckled. I giggled in response as I looked into his molten silver eyes. Draco's arms wrapped around my waist, and mine held me in place from around his neck. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my head tilting up as his slowly leaned down. Draco glanced at my lips before returning his gaze to my eyes as he mentally asked for permission. I licked my lips in response and suddenly his lips were on mine.

It was a soft and sweet kiss, and an emotional barrier that had sat between Draco and I suddenly broke, and I got an onslaught of feelings from my mate that mirrored my own. The most prominent were affection and the beginnings of love. Behind those were fear, uncertainty, and excitement.

We broke the kiss, but stayed in an embrace. It was the first time Draco had really kissed me. Both of us had given affection, but we hadn't yet shared a kiss on the lips; the first step in the mating process.

No matter what was going to happen in March, or what the Elders wanted me to do, or even what Draco's family wanted him to do. I may not have loved him yet, but I had already chosen.

**Awwww! =) And look! They finally kissed! =D Does this make up for me dropping off of the face of the earth for like a month? =) As always I want to hear your thoughts =) Thanks for reading!**

**Review Reply:**** kaykkkkay- Aww! Thank you! =) That makes my heart warm =) I don't think I could ever stop writing haha =) Thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


End file.
